simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Highlandic Navy
The Highlandic Navy, (HN) is the principle naval warfare service branch of the Highlandic Armed Forces. Having only traced it's origins back to 3530 as a fighting force, it is the youngest and smallest branch of the Highlandic Armed Forces. However in it's short history, the navy and it's predessesor navies have been at the forefront of regional politics for the past few centuries. Playing a crucial part in anti - piracy and stability operations along the White Highlands coastline. The Navy maintains a significant array of coastal defence vessels, patrol vessels, logistical ships as well as several frigates - it's primary role encompassing that of coastal defence and anti - piracy operations in supporting the coast guard. The Highlandic Navy operates as part of the Naval Service, which also compromises the Naval Kommandoes - the amphibious infantry arm of the Naval Service. The professional head of the service is the Grand Commodore, who is a member of the defence council of the Highlandic Federation. The Highlandic Navy operates from two bases, Neudorf and Mellanti, which are the only naval bases in White Highlands. History The Highlandic Navy was created in de facto ''terms by the Federacy Act. Which established the creation of the Highlandic Federation as a international organisation between the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek. Due to the size discrepensy between the two navies, the Kinsekian Navy - which had existed since well before 2977 was disbanded and assimilated into the much larger Republican navy to save costs. The base in Kinsek however remained operational, and with national sovereignty still intact - cooperation on naval defence was done in a informal way. Both Republican and Kinsekian navies conducted live firing excercises along the coastline for a number of years. In early 3540, both navies conducted a joint humanitarian operation near the neighbouring Indian Hills region. After 3 months of sustained operation, both navies returned home having sucesfully delivered aid. This promted the White Paper on the future of the naval service. Where it was suggested that a more proactive approach be found in naval defence between the two countries, although this proved significant on the political stage. These were largerly ignored, and favouring a closer union with the Republic regardless - the Kinsekian navy suspended further development in naval defence in favour of paving the way for interoperability. The Navy was not officially recognised untill 3580, where within the treaty of Bradley (and later the Union Enactment Act) was officially named the Highlandic Navy and granted it's full role as naval defence of the Highlandic Federation. Since then the role of amphibious operations has been placed within the jurisdiction - and has since adopted limited capabibility to conduct far reaching amphibious operations within the role of the Naval Kommandoes. In 3579 - the Highlandic ministry of defence announced it aspired to "blue water capabilities" - with the commissioning of numerous longer ranged ranged vessels, as well as the authorisation to construct various aircraft carriers and amphibious transportation ships. These well and truly operated at the forefront of the Highlandic Military for 40 years, before they were disbanded. The Navy Today 'Personnel' HN Mellanti at Mellanti, Amelata, is the basic training facility for newly enlisted personnel of the Highlandic Navy. The Mellanti Naval Defence College is the initial officer training establishment for the navy. Personnel are divided into a general duties branch for training, which includes recruits eligible for officer command. Present day officers and enlisted sailors have differing uniforms, some are black, others are blue or on occassion even white. Since it's founding there have been no gender excemptions between males and females. 'Home Fleet' The Home Fleet, sometimes dubbed the 'regional fleet' is a permanent naval formation of the Highlandic Navy. It's main role and function for the defence of the Highlandic Federation is that of coastal or sometimes riverine defence, and harbours a vast majority of the navy's green and brown water capabilities. The Home fleet consists of the smaller vessels related to the naval arsenal. Traditionally led by a Fleet Command, the bulk of the home fleet consists of advanced frigates, fast attack boats and offshore patrol vessels. 'Naval Kommandoes' The Naval Kommandoes are a maritime focused, ampphibious capable and highly specialised infantry based force of commandoes. Affiliated though not part of the Highlandic Special Warfare Branch the Highlandic Enforcers. They are capable of being deployed on short notice to support naval operations around the world in support of the Highlandic Federation's military and diplomatic objectives. The Naval Kommandoes are organised into a infantry brigade, as well as other independent units. The Naval Kommandoes recieve special forces training, and specialise in a variety of combat environments where other Highlandic forces may not. Mountain Warfare, Arctic Warfare, rapid reaction and expeditionary warfare are all examples. The Naval Kommandoes currently operate in support of anti-piracy operations throughout the world and assisting in anti-terrorism operations. 'Highlandic Auxillary Service' The Auxillary Service is the logistical branch of the Highlandic Navy, and is also responsible for mine countermeasures, patrol and survey missions. The Auxillary Service currently operates around 20 vessels, and is the largest branch so far in the navy. The Auxillary Service operates largerly surveying ships, as well as a limited amount of blue water capable logistic ships. A majority of these vessels are required to support largerly the Home fleet in the defence of the Highlandic Federation's coastline. However it has been known for some ships of the Auxillary Service to accompany ships on individual international missions. To provide hydrographic information of the area. Current Role The Current role of the Highlandic Navy is to protect Highlandic Interests both at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of the Highlandic Federatino and Soviet Federation respectively through the excercise of military effect. The Highlandic Navy is currently the primary element of all foreign operations of the Highlandic Federation outside the Soviet Federation. *Maintenance, (though not command) of the Highlandic Federation's continuous at sea deterrence. *Provision of a fully operational maritime naval group with organic aerial and subsurface assets. *Delivery of the Highlandic Commando force (Naval Kommandoes). *Maintenance of the Centurai ocean through standard patrol requirements. *Provision of world-wide hydrographic and meterological data for the Highlandic Federation and close allies. 'Current Deployments' The Highlandic Navy is currently deployed throughout many areas along the White Highlands coastline, and to a lesser extent the Centurai ocean. These operations largerly incluce patrol missions, anti-piracy operations and the supporting of humanitarian operations within the local region and respective neighbouring regions. As part of the Highlandic Federation's Foreign Expeditionary Force, the navy is expected to by 3600 have the capability to respond to emergencies and situations at short notice. The tasks which the navy is expected to undergo have ranged from providing defence activities to Federation allies, to disaster relief and amphibious operations. The major difference between the navy today with this vision is that blue water capability will be practiced in the future. Command, Control and Organisation The Highlandic Navy doesn't have a titular head of the navy. The professional head of the navy however is automatically granted to anybody holding the rank of Grand Commodore, a title/rank legally held by only one individual. The Grand Commodore is responsible for the overall navy, as well as potentially excercising personal command of the Foreign and Home fleets, the Grand Commodore also sits along side the defence council. The Grand Commodore is also referred to as the First Sea Chief. Titles and Naming Highlandic Naval ships since 3580 have been commissioned with the fixed prefix of HNS, (Highlandic Naval Ship) for example, HNS Alpharite. Submarines and other sub-surface vessles are abbreviated, HN Submarine which can also be abbreviated HNS. Names are allocated to ship classes by a independent naming committee of the Highlandic Ministry of Defence. Names are given by class, with the names of such ships sometimes taking a thematic theme. (''National Class Aircraft carriers are named after the national countries in the Highlandic Federation for example.) As well as being allocated a name, ships and other vessels throughout the Highlandic Federation are also allocated a pennant number. Such number defines the role in which that particular ship. For example the HNS Alpharite, a frigate (and also the first ship ever commissioned within the Highlandic Federation) has the pennant number F01. Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Militaries Category:Under Construction